


Cloudsight's Loss

by Doorknob_NB



Series: Warrior Cat OC Novellas [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, First work - Freeform, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Warrior Cats, and some of them are kind of major?, and then others die, at least the first one posted here, based off an oc from a discord rp i'm in, cloudpaw is bapie, it's just so that the clans never had to leave their original territory basically, not too many spoilers though, there's like, they're all ocs btw, they're trying their best, this is placed in the future and is an au, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorknob_NB/pseuds/Doorknob_NB
Summary: Cloudpaw is a a normal cat, by their standards at least.  They're not a superb warrior apprentice by any means, they aren't the best at fighting, or hunting, or doing other things their mentor tells them to other than helping the elders.One night, they get a dream.A dream that might just save so many lives.





	Cloudsight's Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first ever post to AO3, and I hope it isn't too bad! I'm writing this based off a discord roleplay I'm in, and there might be other people's OCs in here, or at least mentioned. I'll tell you when another person's oc in here. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not incredibly inspired at the moment.

The first thing Cloudkit remembers is two others quietly talking to each other while they were supposedly sleeping. They could hear little things here and there, not complete sentences, and something they didn’t understand, but they did hear some things.

“....doing alright? .... -kit hungry…. about you?”

“....-o …. fine …. I think Cloud-.... good.”

Cloudkit squirmed a bit, and struggled to open their eyes to look at who was talking. When they did, they saw that the place they were in was dark, and made of brambles and leaves. They also saw two cats much bigger than them sitting next to each other and speaking quietly. Cloudkit wobbly got up and managed to walk a little ways before falling over, getting the attention of the two cats that were nearby, both of them perking their ears up as they looked at the small kit.

“Oh my, look, Cloudkit’s eyes are open!” One of them cooed, licking the small kit’s head.

“Barely a moon old and already walking around.” The other cat quietly said, smiling at the first cat and Cloudkit.

Cloudkit tried to get up on their legs again, failing and falling back down again, and huffed and pouted.

“Aw, don’t worry little one, you’re only a moon old, we don’t expect you to be running around quite yet.” The second cat chuckled, eyes crinkling with amusement.

Cloudkit tried again, this time being able to wobbly stand up and stayed like that, before amusingly staggering over around their nest.

“Oh Nettletuft, Cloudkit is already walking and their eyes are open! Soon enough before we know it Cloudkit will be out of the nursery and an apprentice, I don’t know if I’m ready for that quite yet.” The first cat smiled gently.

“I don’t know if I am either, they’re so small right now, I wonder how big Cloudkit will get… How big do you think Cloudkit will get, Sorrelthorn?” Nettletuft asked.

“Who knows, maybe Cloudkit will be the biggest cat in the clan once they grow up.” Sorrelthorn said, amused.

“Big cat….” Cloudkit squeaked out quietly, plopping down and sitting in their nest, pawing at the leaves in the nest curiously.

Both of the other cats, Cloudkit’s parents, smiled and chuckled at the small kit’s antics.


End file.
